Bang Bang
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot Songfic MiroKamus Minha vida não começa sem você.


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**- Saint Seiya não me pertence, ou o Seiya teria morrido desde o início e ele sim seria um espectro, e não meus queridos douradinhos!**_

_**- a música Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) é de Nancy Sinatra, e eu recomendo.**_

_**- mais uma fic angst, logo de primeira com o casal Poison & Ice. Eu juro, por mim eu tinha terminado na penúltima estrofe! Mas a música tinha que continuar!**_

_**Enjoy Minna**_

_**Tsuki Koorime**_

* * *

Bang Bang

Miro olhou para a cama, sem coragem de levantar de sua poltrona. Sabia que o cabelo lhe descia alvoroçado sobre os olhos, desarrumados, feios. Baixou os olhos e viu o café já frio na caneca entre os dedos das mãos. Segurava com certa força, como se aquele café fosse sua última lembrança.

Olhou mais uma vez pra aquela cama desarrumada.

_Nunca mais, Kamus._

I was five and he was six

We rode on horses made of sticks

He wore black and I wore white

He would always win the fight

_Eu tinha cinco e ele seis_

_Nós montávamos cavalos de madeira_

_Ele vestia negro e eu vestia branco_

_Ele sempre venceria a luta_

Kamus o segurou pelo colarinho, com o olhar sério e indiferente.

"Como pode ser tão tolo em achar que eu não perceberia um intruso como você em meu próprio templo?"

Miro sorriu, se deliciando com a iniciativa tão ofensiva. Era jovem demais, na época, e estava sempre pronto pra uma briga. Diziam que entre os cavaleiros de ouro, ninguém jamais derrotaria a frieza de Aquário.

Nem mesmo o veneno ardente de Escorpião.

"Acha mesmo que eu não queria que me percebesse, seu tolo?"

Mas aquela ela era uma batalha que Miro fazia questão de ganhar.

Kamus o empurrou pra longe, lhe dando as costas, sem dizer mais palavra.

Por quê? Orgulho. Presunção. Paixão. Não dizem que escorpiões morrem com o veneno de suas próprias caudas? Que fosse, não importava. Miro o queria.

Mas não importava o que fizesse, essa sempre aquele olhar frio quem o derrotava.

Bang bang, he shot me down

Bang bang, I hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, my baby shot me down

_Bang bang, ele atirou em mim_

_Bang bang, eu atingi o chão_

_Bang bang, aquele som horrível_

_Bang bang, meu querido atirou em mim_

Miro olhou para o céu, sentindo a cabeça rodopiar. O gosto de cerveja amarga ainda lhe preenchia a boca, e ele agradecia por seu bom físico não permitir que aquelas vinte garrafas lhe tirassem as forças do corpo para o que decidira fazer.

Era agora.

Era tudo ou... esperar mais um pouco?

Respirou fundo. Esperar que nada! Um escorpiano nunca espera! Virou-se, de sopetão, disposto a entrar naquela casa e dizer tudo que devia ao cavaleiro que lhe tirava o sono há meses...

Mas não precisou dar nem um passo, e encontrou aquele olhar gelado, lhe fitando.

E então perdeu todas as palavras.

"Achei que não viria mais."

Duas mãos frias lhe seguraram o rosto, tocando os lábios com os dedos longos e brancos como neve. Sentiu os lábios que lhe tomavam com delicada certeza, a língua lhe invadindo o gosto velho da bebida, enchendo sua boca de saliva.

Nem dera conta quando aquelas mãos o soltaram, e a boca lhe deixara.

"Vai embora, Miro. Você está bêbado."

O que quer que tenha gritado contra o cavaleiro de Aquário, certamente não teve o menor sentido. Como ele ousava beijá-lo daquela forma e depois mandá-lo embora!

"Você já pegou o que queria. Não tem mais porque vir aqui todas as noites me vigiar. Seu jogo acabou, e parabéns, você ganhou. Agora vai."

E mais uma vez, viu aqueles cabelos dançando ao som daqueles passos, até sumir na escuridão vazia.

Seasons came and changed the time

When I grew up, I called him mine

He would always laugh and say

"Remember when we used to play?"

_As estações vieram e os tempos mudaram_

_Quando eu cresci, disse que ele era meu_

_Ele iria sempre rir e dizer_

"_Lembra de quando nós costumávamos brincar?"_

Estava ferido.

Derrotado? Como poderia estar derrotado em seu próprio jogo?

Estava mais que ferido. Mais que derrotado.

Estava apaixonado por Aquário.

E foram muitas noites, entre bares, cabarés, entre bocas femininas, mãos masculinas, de tudo um pouco no fim, era sempre nada. E toda manhã ele acordava com o mesmo gosto amargo entre os dentes, e o som salpicado daqueles passos tocando dentro de sua mente como uma música ruim que não se esquece.

Ele tentou de tudo pra esquecer. Uma música qualquer que lhe ocupasse a cabeça. Mas nada vinha. Não havia ninguém que lhe tirasse aquele toque da pele, aquele beijo gelado em sua boca...

"Não seja besta, Miro!"

Ele segurou o próprio punho. Afinal, estava desesperado. Estava ali pedindo conselhos sentimentais a Afrodite de Peixes.

"Eu tentei de tudo! Semana passada, dei o maior show com uma amazona pra causar ciúmes e nada! Eu sou um idiota em ainda pensar nisso... e pior! Sou um idiota em pedir conselhos a você!"

Afrodite riu, o deixando ainda mais nervoso. Pensava realmente dar ao seu punho uma merecida liberdade de expressão.

"Bem, deu certo sim, ele ficou com ciúmes. E daí?"

Miro franziu o cenho, se sentando no banco de pedra do jardim de Peixes.

"Então porque ele não veio falar comigo?"

"Pra quê, mocinho? Pra te pegar na cama com alguém?"

O escorpiano virou o rosto, reavaliando a idéia do soco agora em direção à sua própria cabeça. Mas antes que tivesse chance, Peixes segurou suas mãos e com aquele sorriso delicado e prepotente dele, disse:

"Imagine a dor dele, Miro! Imagine gostar de alguém que só mostra que existem milhares de rosas na vida dele além de você... Como seria pra você se ele fizesse tudo que você faz pra chamar a atenção dele?"

"E o que eu faço, merda?"

"Ele não pode saber o quanto você precisa dele, se você nunca contar."

Bang bang, I shot you down

Bang bang, you hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, I used to shoot you down

_Bang bang, eu atirei em você_

_Bang bang, você atingiu o chão_

_Bang bang, aquele som horrível_

_Bang bang, eu costumava atirar em você_

Não esperou que o outro notasse sua presença e entrou logo na casa de Aquário. Podia sentir o cosmos tranqüilo do cavaleiro em seus aposentos. Hesitou com a mão sobre a porta, não sabendo se deveria logo entrar de uma vez ou se dar ao mínimo de bater.

E se Kamus estivesse... acompanhado?

Era algo que certamente não gostaria de ver.

"Entre, Miro. Está aberta."

Miro largou os ombros, suspirando. Alerta, como sempre, como um bom cavaleiro de Athena deveria ser. Infelizmente, sabia que ele nem de longe era tão digno desse título quanto o homem do outro lado da porta.

Quão mais era indigno perto dele?

Abriu a porta, lentamente. Num ato repentino, fechou os olhos antes de entrar. Quando os abriu novamente, deu de cara com um olhar curioso sobre si, debaixo dos óculos de leitura.

Kamus pousou o livro no colo, respirando fundo.

"Algum problema, Escorpião?"

Miro fechou a porta atrás de si, recostando sua cabeça nela.

"É muito tarde, Kamus?"

"São nove e meia, Miro. Acho que pra você, a noite ainda nem começou."

Ele podia sentir a ironia doída na voz do cavaleiro de gelo. Desencostou-se da porta, dando tímidos passos em sua direção. Parou de frente a ele, e ajoelhou-se.

"A minha vida não começa sem você, Kamus."

Music played and people sang

Just for me the church bells rang

_A música tocou e pessoas cantaram_

_Apenas para mim os sinos da igreja tocaram_

Não eram o casal perfeito. Nem queriam ser. Kamus demorou um pouco a se acostumar com a fidelidade que Miro lhe tinha. E o escorpiano levou ainda algum tempo a entender que nem sempre o aquariano lhe diria com palavras exatas aquilo que exatamente sentia. Achavam, no fundo, que esses pequenos detalhes eram o que lhes moviam. Aprendiam sobre o outro e se modificavam por e pelas suas próprias descobertas. Não seriam perfeitos. Nem o planejavam ser.

Mas não havia quem pudesse dizer algum momento em que não foram felizes juntos...

Então veio a Batalha das Doze Casas.

E então...

Miro olhou de novo para aquela cama desarrumada. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas noites dormira no sofá ou mesmo no chão.

Mas nunca mais tocaria nela.

Nunca mais se daria ao gosto daquele cheiro impregnando entre seus cabelos.

Nunca mais Kamus, nunca mais aquele olhar de gelo, aquela boca gelado sobre sua nuca, aquele frio entre os dedos, aquele fogo lhe aquecendo os braços enquanto dormia...

Deixou que a caneca de café francês lhe escorresse entre os dedos, se espatifando no chão. Miro abaixou os olhos, vendo o café deslizar debaixo do creme crespo.

Nunca mais saberia fazer um café como aquele.

Now he's gone. I don't know why

And till this day, sometimes I cry

He didn't even say goodbye

He didn't take the time to lie

_Agora ele se foi, eu não sei porquê_

_E até esse dia, às vezes eu choro_

_Ele nem sequer disse adeus_

_Ele nem teve tempo de mentir_

Sentiu aquele cosmos se aproximar ainda mais. Respirou fundo, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto com certa brutalidade. Sabia muito bem com ia lutar. Sabia muito bem que _ele _estaria lá.

Um espectro.

Uma sombra dele mesmo.

Um sopro do homem que ele tanto ama. E sempre vai amar.

Teria que lutar contra ele. Mais que isso. Teria que _vencer_ ele, quando tudo que mais desejava era deixar que seu corpo congelasse no primeiro golpe e mais uma vez, aquele olhar teria o vencido.

Como sempre havia vencido.

Como sempre deveria vencê-lo!

E não importaria qual dos dois chegasse ao chão primeiro.

Miro levantou-se, vestindo o elmo de sua armadura. E sorriu um sorriso discreto.

Kamus o venceria novamente. Mesmo quando tombasse o chão, junto aos outros espectros, ainda assim ele seria o vencedor.

Porque bem ali, naquele momento, ele saberia que o escorpião finalmente havia se picado com seu próprio veneno.

E o coração de Miro estaria congelado, para sempre.

Bang bang, he shot me down

Bang bang, I hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, my baby shot me down

_Bang bang, ele atirou em mim_

_Bang bang, eu atingi o chão_

_Bang bang, aquele som horrível_

_Bang bang, meu querido atirou em mim_


End file.
